


Steve/Tony Sketches

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clip Studio Paint, Digital Art, M/M, Pencil, Sketches, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Shippy sketches of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers bent close to Tony Stark working on undoing Tony's tie while Tony clutches at his waist. Tony's face is hidden behind Steve's head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> color! i need more practice -_-

Cartoon-style drawing of Steve Rogers in a red and white ringer tee kissing the back of Tony Stark's neck as he tips his head forward smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way longer than it should have considering the quality

Smirking chibi Tony Stark pulling Steve Rogers close on a background of salmon with darker salmon dots.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve Rogers leaning over Tony Stark. They are kissing open-mouthed. Blue and purple backlit color scheme.

[Reference](http://everyguyz.tumblr.com/post/53600008927) | [Palette](http://distractful.tumblr.com/post/105875760106/colour-palette-2)


	5. Chapter 5

Tony leaning in to kiss Steve with his hand on Steve's neck showing his wedding band.


	6. Chapter 6

[1](http://67.media.tumblr.com/d173969d8dbd989b8b1559829da26a28/tumblr_ny8ab7HZ7j1sg119yo4_500.gif) | [2](http://naturalpalettes.tumblr.com/post/152345534786/sunset-colors-on-an-unnamed-21000ft-spur-in-the)

[Image: Tony, shirtless, kisses Steve who is kneeling on an unseen bed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. They are lit from behind, implying early morning.]


	7. Chapter 7

Steve, wearing a striped, collared shirt, bends down from on top of a horse to kiss Tony, who is standing next to the horse holding the reins and is wearing a plaid collared shirt. The horse is disinterested.


	8. Chapter 8

“ you think you’re cute, rogers. but you’re not “

“ yes i am “

–

[Image: Tony Stark glaring up at Steve Rogers and trying not to smile. Steve is wearing Tony’s sunglasses and smiling down at him in amusement.]


	9. Chapter 9

Steve Rogers in the cowl-less Captain America uniform looking up wide-eyed at Tony Stark who is very close, looking down at Steve with half-lidded eyes, head leaning forward. Tony is wearing a suit.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony Stark, smiling fondly, lying on a couch on his back with Steve Rogers lying face down on top of him, face turned into Tony’s neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant for this only to be an hour or two of quick drawing and it turned into like 8 and it didn’t even come out how i hoped????

Steve Rogers, minus his Captain America cowl, and Tony Stark, Iron Man faceplate open, standing close together in the dark lit only by the arc reactor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snuggle buddies, yeah yeah yeah

Steve Rogers curled around Tony Stark in a bed with his hand on Tony’s face. Tony appears to be sleeping. Steve is wearing a wedding ring, and they’re both shirtless.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony Stark, wearing a hot pink hoodie, leaning over a railing on a pier to kiss Steve Rogers, who is wearing an arc reactor shirt.

From [a-moop's prompt list](https://a-moop.tumblr.com/post/182795888345/valentines-day-kiss-drawing-prompt-free-for). E2.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony Stark falling laughing against Steve Rogers' chest as Steve kisses his forehead. They're backlit by a window.

From [a-moop's prompt list](https://a-moop.tumblr.com/post/182795888345/valentines-day-kiss-drawing-prompt-free-for). V2.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve Rogers tipping his head back wearing a drape of cloth as Tony Stark bends and kisses the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

From [a-moop's prompt list](https://a-moop.tumblr.com/post/182795888345/valentines-day-kiss-drawing-prompt-free-for). O1.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some briefings are very distracting (alternatively: big boob problems)

Steve Rogers leaning back in a chair, wearing a snug-fitting navy blue collared shirt which is gaping between the buttons on the chest. A circle inset in the top corner shows Tony Stark with huge horrified eyes. It says behind him, "INORDINATELY TURNED ON."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _softe_

Steve and Tony kissing softly with eyes closed, their hair is pink-toned.


End file.
